


Peace and Flies

by Cassandra_Summer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summer/pseuds/Cassandra_Summer
Summary: After Armageddon't Heaven and Hell finally settled into peace. That peace was maintained with a celebration that lasted weeks. Gabriel meets Beelzebub for the first time after the airbase again. He can't handle them.





	Peace and Flies

** Peace and Flies**

Gabriel sulked in a corner of the huge ballroom. He watched the others having fun. Michael got surprisingly well with Dagon. Uriel talked to a demon he didn't know and even Sandalphon talked to a rather corpulent, female presenting demon named Discordia. He had seen this one few times in the company of Beelzebub. His eyes landed on the inofficial "stars" of the evening and the whole celebration: Aziraphale and Crowley. The pair was on the dance floor dancing slowly to the music. Both looked very happy. Of course. They had to. Gabriel didn't know if he should bare his teeth at them or smile. After all, these two where the reason why Heaven and Hell held this celebration.

After Armaggedon't both sides persuaded each other and the negotiations started. A shaky truce was formed. Then came peace. God spoke to her angels and Lucifer to his demons. No more hate. The word "fraternizing" didn't exist anymore. Now it was love.

More angels started going down to Hell and Gabriel was surprised when he got visited by Beelzebub themselves. Although they kept complaining about how clean Heaven was and what kind of a idiot he was, he really was happy. He visited them back. Down in their small and cramped office they both bitched about colleagues and the work. If someone would ask Gabriel about that time, he would unashamedly admit that he had the time of his existence back then. That brought him back to where he was. Where the fuck was Beelzebub? He was here because he represented and Beelzebub should be here because they represented Satan. Both weren't present but Gabriel would even bet that both were having their own party. Now back to the question. Where was Beelzebub? He hadn't seen the small prince. Wasn't they supposed to be here? Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a small figure stalking towards him until he heard a buzzing "Hey pigeon". He lifted his eyes from the ground and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Standing before him was Beelzebub. They wore a dress that looked stunning on them, a chain with a fly pendant and stilettos. He felt his cheeks heating up while he stared down at the Prince Of Hell. 

"Zztop zztaring, dumbazz, "they mumbled. But they didn't looked away. Both continued staring at each other. Gabriel turning red like a tomato and Beelzebub looking up at him with a challenging gaze he didn't really notice. They continued staring at each other until Beelzebub shifted almost uncomfortable on the other foot and looked around them. Their eyes watched Crowley and Aziraphale and then glided to Michael and Dagon. Their eyes softened a bit and they turned back to the Archangel. 

"Tell Michael if she hurts Dagon I'll smite her myself, " they said. 

Gabriel saluted and they couldn't help but start smiling a bit. 

"Have you gone soft, my prince?, " he asked, his typical smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

They rolled their eyes. 

"You wish, " they huffed. 

"I just don't want a heartbroken demon at my handzz. Besidezz, Dagon iz the only one who getz through our file system. If she izz heartbroken, I'll doubt that she will be able to work, " they continued, trying to look bored. 

Gabriel continued smiling and bowed his head. 

"Of course, " ha said. 

Beelzebub nooded absently. Their attention had shifted from him to Aziraphale and Crowley again. He wouldn't admit it but he felt a pang of jealously that definitely shouldn't be there. And that for no reason. 

"Tell me. They zzay that angels don't dance, " they said not taking their eyes of the other pair. 

"You know that we don't dance, Beelz. Well, everyone except Aziraphale apparently, " Gabriel responded. 

They hummed, their face expression unreadable. 

They suddenly turned around and held out their hand. 

"Time you learn how to dance, " they announced, leaving him no room to react as they grabbed his hand and took him with them to the dance floor. After some arguing he followed their instructions and put his one hand on their waist while the other and took their hand. So, they took of and Gabriel tried to dance. 

He decided that it was quite fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction tbh. I hope you like it! If you found any mistakes please tell me. I had fun writing that and I would be delighted if you would leave a comment and kudos. Have a nice day all you beautiful readers and other writers!❤
> 
> tumblr: cassandrasummer  
instagram: _xcassie_artsx_


End file.
